


October 27th: Coat

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [27]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fooling Around In A Safe Area In Mementos, Leather Kink, Persona!Arsène, Phantom Thief!Reader, Possession, Sex with Clothes On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Mementos.A Palace ripe with the distorted desires of the public.It is ironic that it is here that you can be together with Joker’s other self, Arsène.





	October 27th: Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novacorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novacorgi/gifts).

> Boy, do I love me some possession sex!
> 
> Please note that while it is Persona!Arsène, it is _not_ his corrupt version.

To say the situation is unexpected is putting it nicely.

Never did you think your darling’s other self, Arsène, would _ever _be with you like _this_.

Leather rubs against your thighs, thanks to the long black _coat_ Arsène is wearing.

“You are as lovely as he says, my dear.”


End file.
